


Hunger and Blinded

by Kokorokirei



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Omega Asami, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, blindfold, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: “It hurts. My body shivers. It isn’t cold. I’m sweating. My sex throbs with need. It aches.”





	Hunger and Blinded

It hurts. My body shivers. It isn’t cold. I’m sweating. My sex throbs with need. It aches.

“Asami.”

My head turns to the sound. I don’t see anything. A black cloth is over my eyes, cutting off one of my senses. I can hear the bed dip a bit. My legs spread. It’s like an instinct. An Omega instinct.

“Korra?” I call out. I’m not scared. I just need to hear her voice. I need to know she’s here.

“I’m right here, Asami.”

A gentle hand rubs my inner thigh, a thumb circles on the sensitive flesh. I sigh. I’m content. I moan at the contact, bucking my hips towards the other woman. A silent question.

I can hear a bottle snap open. Then the sound of the bottle being used. My body quivers with excitement. My nipples feel harder against the naked coolness of the room. I rest my head against the pillows. I can hear the sounds of Korra’s cock being lubed up. My sex screams. I need her inside of me.

“Korra.”

It’s a soft reminder. I need Korra. My Alpha. My lover. My Korra.

“Spirits, Asami. You look so exotic.” My Alpha groans. I let out a small whimper. I can feel strands of my hair cling to my forehead. The heat was getting to me. My heat. My legs spread a bit wider, presenting to my Alpha.

“Please.” I gasp. “I can’t take it anymore. I need you inside.”

I feel Korra crawl on top of me. A hand by the side of my head, the other must be on her aching cock. Her breath is lingering near my forehead. I can hear her panting. She is panting. I feel a soft bluntness poke against my sex. My wetness coats the already lubed cock. Korra lets out a groan.

“Hot.”

It’s all she says. I can feel her push. The tip of her cock slips inside my sex. The stretch was sudden. The burning sensation overwhelms me. She doesn't move. She wants me to decide when I want her to continue.

My legs are shaking. I moan as the stretch feed into my carnal desires. The heat was making me even wetter. I had my hands resting on Korra’s waist. I could feel the twitch and strain of the muscular body. The burn is delicious. I urged Korra to move forward. She starts to move. I moan out loud, my head resting deep into the pillows.

“Asami.” Korra moans. Her cock was quickly sliding in. I scream. Spirits, she’s so big. “You’re so tight.”

I’m panting. I love it. The cock slides inside me all the way. I can feel Korra’s lips kiss along my neck. Her teeth graze against the flesh. My Alpha bucks her hips. My body jolts. It’s like a perfect shock into my core. My legs wrap around Korra’s waist. She pulls out until the tip is still inside. I whimper.

“Korra.” I moan.

A rough thrust, the entire cock sliding in all the way. I scream out, the corner of my lips curling upward. Oh spirits, my sex feels so full. I can feel hands on my waist. It’s a rough grip. Control. I whimper.

Another slam, I am pushed deeper into the bed. Korra picks up the pace, ramming into my sex. I moan as she fills me up. I love it. My body feels like it is on fire.

“Asami!” A loud groan. Korra keeps a steady and fast pace. It is relentless. It’s feeding to my desires.

“Oh! Korra.” I gasps. I can barely think as Korra roughly fucks me. “You’re splitting me apart.”

I can feel hands palm my chest, squeezing my breast. I arched my chest forward, offering to my Alpha. I can feel Korra’s hip slam against me, fucking me with her hard cock.

“I can feel you squeezing me.” Korra gasps. She’s holding back. I can recognize the strain in her voice.

My sex tightens. It increases the sensation of delicious friction. Korra moans. I cry out. My body is burning.

I can feel my body quake in desire. I can feel this white hot sensation rip from my body. Korra is pounding inside of me, milking my orgasm out. I can feel something hot fill me up. I sigh. Korra is growling against my ear.

“Mine. Mine. Mine.” She chants. I whimper. I am her Omega.

She slows down. I whimper. My high is sedated but it lingers. Korra slows down until she stops. She rests her body on top of me. I can smell the distinct scent from her. It’s exotic and succulent. I smile against her shoulder. Her cock is limp inside.

“Korra.” I whisper. My Alpha gives me a gentle kiss on my cheek. “More.”

Korra gets off of me. I turn onto my stomach. I raise my hips up. I know she’s watching.

“Spirits.” Korra groans.

“Please. I need you back inside.” I beg. I still can’t see but I know she’s getting hard. I know she’ll answer to my needs.

She is my Alpha. I am her Omega. She will respond to me. 

“Now.” I hiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and Sweet. Tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes).


End file.
